marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyrkania
| Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = Hyboria | Country = Hyrkania | Locale = | Population = | First = Conan the Barbarian #19 | HistoryText = Origin During the Great Cataclysm, in Lemuria, a man called Tarim rose and led his tribe to flee aboard ships westward, to the eastern coast of Thuria, that would later become the eastern shore of the Vilayet Sea, but were enslaved for thousands of years by the ancient race that dwelt there. The enslaved Lemurians eventually rose and destroyed their masters and became savages stalking the ruins of their masters' strange civilization, while the survivors of that civilization went to the west to overthrow the pre-humans of the south and found Stygia. The formerly enslaved Lemurians evolved a strange semi-civilization built on the wreckage of their masters', and eventually rose as the Hyrkanians. Another account stated that the Hyrkanians descended from people living in steppes of Zarfhaana. It is unknown if that involved Zarfhaanans, or Lemurians, usually mentioned as the Hyrkanians' ancestors, and known to be part of the barbaric nations found in the Thurian civilization, as mercenaries, generals, statesmen, and even kings. Age of Conan War of Tarim ... Once the War of Tarim was over, Conan left the city and south of the Zaporoska River, where the Hyrkanian plains ran to dune and desert, came across a woman being attacked by Turghol, a burly desert man. Conan leapt to her rescue, but the battle was interrupted by Prince Yezdigerd's men. Conan grabbed the girl and escaped on his horse, with the desert man riding behind him. They came across a fortress in the desert, where a gate opened to let them in, slamming shut on the Turanian riders. The next day, Conan made his escape outside the fortress with the mute Turghol, who eventually managed to snatch the Blood of King Bel-Hissar ruby for himself. Conan contemplated fighting Turghol for the ruby, but decided it was not worth the trouble and took his leave. Legacy The Hyrkanians would become later the Huns, the Tartars, the Mongols, and the Turks. The mingling of the Hyrkanian and Shemitish races led to the birth of the ancient Sumerians. Facts Hyrkania was a land unified by a common language and divided by cultural differences. The vast area of the Hyrkanians included prairies, forests, tundra, and the steppes. The Hyrkanians of the steppes were a culture of horse-riding, nomadic warriors. Divided into various tribal clans and led by individual leaders called khans, their warfare consisted of recurring raids and relied upon skilled usage of barbed arrows. Other Hyrkanians settled down and established their own city-states and ports. Cities such as Makkalet were "oases of civilization" in an otherwise barbaric region; however, at the time of Conan, these cities were the targets of a neighboring empire expanding itself to all directions: Turan. The major deities of the area were Erlik and Tarim. They were worshiped by both nomads and city-dwellers. Language The Hyrkanian language include demi-vowels. | PointsOfInterest = * Black Monoliths of Xuthltan * Iranistani Desert ** Bab-El-Shaithan ** Kara-Shehr * Makkalet ** Serpent-Wall ** Temple of Tarim * Razadan | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Fictional Countries